Network security has become increasingly difficult to enforce. Network security nodes, such as guards, are tasked with complex analyses of network communications and may require highly specialized and expensive configurations. Such network security nodes are often inflexible and difficult to update. Yet, more sophisticated network intruders are overcoming security protections. Updating such systems may be cumbersome and very costly. This may be especially true when protecting networks that are secured for government uses. For example, network security nodes employed as cross-domain guards of networks with differing government security levels have been difficult to update due to stringent requirements of government security policies and complex architectures.